SailormoonSuperStarS
by SailorStar22
Summary: Luna and Aretmis are Sailor Soilders. And Elios is back and two new senshis.


SailormoonSStars  
(SailormoonSuperStars)  
Chapter One  
Disclaimer:Don't OWN Sailor Moon! I own Sailor Star and Sailor Fairy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(As Luna and Aretmis in the moonlight)  
Luna: Aretmis, I think that Diana was a fade  
Aretmis: Maybe  
Luna: Rei, there is evil coming  
Aretmis: But? But? No Peace?  
(A voice came out the moonlight)  
Voice: Rei is right. And Diana isn't a fade.   
Luna: But?  
Voice: Diana will come back with your broonchs.   
Aretmis: Why?  
Voice: You are now the Sailor Soilders of Mau.  
(The voice dissappears)  
Luna: Sailor Soilders?  
(After school at Rei's temple)  
Luna: I have bad news  
Usagi: Spit it out, Luna  
Luna: Umm.... We are Sailor Soilders of Mau. Diana, Aretmis  
and I.  
(The team was suprised)  
Usagi: Great! New Sailor Soilders  
Sestuna: I tripped on this girl and Houtru thinks....  
Houtru: That she was a Princess and Sailor Scout  
Luna: Man! Hey, is Mamoru here, Usagi?  
(Usagi blusted)  
Usagi: Yes  
(Next Day at School)  
(Usagi tripped over a beautiful girl)  
Ari: I'm sorry  
(Ami whrisped)  
Ami: She looks....  
Usagi: Kakyuu  
Ari: Kakyuu,Ahh. My Daughter  
:::: Ami and Usagi looks suprized::::  
Ari: My name is Empress Arioshi  
Usagi: My Empress, Were sorry  
Ari: don't bow, please  
Usagi: Ok *giggles*  
:::::At the old place of evil Saturn::::  
Surki: I want to find the Princess Kakyuu of the Past  
::She is walking::::  
Surki: Ariki Tu Tenko Bring me, Zircon  
::Zircon appears::::  
Surki: Transform as a woman  
::Zircon turn:::  
Zircon: Yes, Master Surki  
Surki, I want you to find Princess Kakyuu of the Past  
Zircon: Yes :bows:  
::Zircon in a deli shop in Saturn::  
Zircon: I like this Person  
:Its a picture of Mamoru:  
Ari: Well I going to go home  
Usagi: To the Place :giggles:  
Ari: Well bye  
:Usagi runs to Marmoru's place:  
Usagi: Mamoru!!!  
:Mamoru opens the door:  
Mamoru: Hi :smiles:  
:Usagi comes in:  
Chibi Usa: Hi, Usagi  
Usagi: When did she come  
Mamoru: Two days ago  
Chibi Usa: Diana came too  
Diana: Hello  
:On her collar there was a broonch:  
Usagi: Whats that?  
Chibi Usa: She is a Sailor Soilder  
Usagi: Yeah, I know  
:The door bell rings:  
Mamoru: Hello  
Zircon: Hi, I am doing a buiness   
Mamoru: What one?  
Zircon: To steal you soul  
:Gets a bow and shoots an arrow to Mamoru and his Soul Seed comes out:  
Mamoru: Helpppp Ahhhhhh  
Usagi: Lets Transform, Entrnal Power, MAKE UP!!!  
:Transforms:  
Diana: Princess Diana Power, MAKE UP!!!  
::Diana becomes a human and transform:  
Chibi Usa: Entrnal Double Power, MAKE UP!!!  
:Transform:  
Moon: How Did you get some lovely soul  
ChibiMoon: For there good efforts  
Moon: We will Punish you, I am Sailor Moon  
ChibiMoon: I am Sailor Chibi Moon  
Diana: I am Sailor Diana  
Zircon: So you want to play, Kitkino  
:Kitkino appears:  
Kitkino: Kitkino  
Fairy: Frozen Kiss  
Fairy: I am Sailor Fairy  
Star: I am Sailor Star  
Aretmis: I am Sailor Aretmis!  
Luna: Kitty Kiss  
Luna: I am Sailor Luna!  
Star: They are looking for Princess Kakyuu of the Past  
Fairy: I have to get Mamoru  
Star: ok  
:Then Kitkino attack Sailor Star. But Sailor Starfighter go the attack:  
Fighter: Are you ok?  
Star: Yes  
Star: Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, Say Crisis Entrnal power, MAKEUP  
ChibiandMoon: Crisis Entrnal Power, Make Up!!!  
:transform to Super Enternal Stars:  
ChibiandMoon: Entrnal Tierlight Kissmoke  
:Kitkino is distroyed:  
:Sailor Fairy and Sailor Star Disappears:  
Moon: Are ok, Mamoru :hugs Marmoru:  
:Next Day:  
Seiya: Hello  
Usagi: Hi  
Ari: Hello, Seiya  
Seiya: Empress Arioshi  
Ari: *blush* Just call me, Ari  
Seiya: ok  
:At night, Chibi Usa looks ups in the stars. The Elios appears:  
Elios: Hello, Chibi Usa  
Chibi Usa: Elios  
Elios: How are you?  
Chibi Usa: Ok. I want to ask a question  
Elios: Go on  
Chibi Usa: When I become a Lady. Can you be my King  
:Elios Blushs:  
Elios: Sures  
:Chibi Usa and Elios Smiles:  
THE END ~.~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
